New characters New story
by Maleeha x
Summary: characters will be arriving in my story


**Right I have tried so hard on this story sorting it out, trust me this would be uch a good story and no its not linked to another story it's a fresh new story.**

 **I chose these 3 and Linneagh chose Daniel thanks**

So we have

Name: Skyler

Age: 16

Likes; Hugs  
Going on her phone  
she likes riding her bike

Hates: Bullies  
Grasses  
people shout scream at her,  
touching her hair,  
Humiliation

Personality Skyler is in fact very shy girl has thin soft hair that always in her face she refuses to move it to the side so everyone can see her face, she has blue eyes and she always asks for things she is a bit of spoilt brat.

Clothing style: Tight Jeans, denim jeans, crop tops and loose tops and she has a bracelet engraved bracelet, she is shtum who got it for her. Also she likes wearing Tiaras as just for play dress.

Family: Boyfriend who she loves to pieces but cant see him anymore as he moved to diferent country.  
, Mother abusive to Skyler, hits her, slaps her, locks her in her room and gives her beatings bruises and makes her bleed, and her sister died as premature baby, dad is in prison as he got arrested for sexual abuse.

She has allergies to shellfish.

Things she likes doing : Going outside for fresh air, Talking, spending time with people.

Nickname/ names she prefers: Sky  
Lyla

One thing she would say: I love….

Name: Lara

Nickanme: None

Age;13

Likes: Going on her phone, Talking,, singing.

Dislikes: Grasses, Bullies, when shes been interrupted

Personality: Lara is a sweet young girl who likes spending with her family she really loves butterflies, flowers, shes very bright girl smart for her age, she has black hair and fair pretty face and blue eyes, she got the black hair from her mother. Every time shes asked to do something she huffs and puffs and tries blackmail the person she sees to do it she doesn't mean to be bad she just does it, she starves herself to death she doesn't eat that's why she collapsed and she ended up in hospital.

Clothing style: Light colors but prefers red as it's her favorite color she loves dresses so she wears them.

Reasons being in care: Her mum always promising her she will be back for her and she never was back so she was left alone without nothing no food she nearly died as the fire alarm went off but luckily next door neighbor smashed the door helped her, the neighbor and her are really close, her dad is no where to be seen.

Fears: Being left alone again, Burglars, someone attacking her, Nightmares

Thoughts about being in care: She hates it, she hates the people and staff she wants to go home back to where it was before, she doesn't like it.

Things she would say: Leave me alone

Name: Volet

Nicknames: Lottie

Age;16

Personality: Violet is a chatty box, shes very confident not afraid to say what she thinks shes very bold and happy, lively girl, she never think negative shes always about thinking positive, she loves her exercise and eats balanced she loves Ballat a lot but shes not very good at it, she is just a friendly girl without no bad intentions and she really loves Art as well she has her Art sets. After her mum died she sank into depression and refused to talk to anyone as her and her mother was so close, she looked after her sisters for 3 years and she enjoyed being a second mother but the social services didn't allow it so she was so upset made a promise to herself that she wont be upset anymore. She used to push people away from her troubles but now she doesn't and when she had depression she self-harmed which was caught out by her younger sister but she promised her this would be the last but she never promised. When shes angry upset or low she doesn't talk to anyone she has a journal book she writes in her feelings she never shows it even to her her mum before she died she never shown to anyone just herself She has grown to love herself and be positive as she had counselling and threpy now she is in control she knows what to do when she is really sad.

Appearance: Blonde fluffy hair, Green eyes, shes really skinny because of her diet she was forced to be on by her mother, she always takes her mobile with her she is so addicted to it.

Celebrity look alike: Bridgett Mandler

Clothing style: Pink clothes, she has a charm bracelet which engraved her name, before her mothers death she said to keep it safe and never take it off, also she wears short sleeves as well to show her white arms, she loves her Vans and she never even get them dirty as she knows that getting dirty is just not her.

Reasons being in care: Dad is a druggie, and her sisters sent to another care home, and she hated her house just being stuck in her house she got so angry she didn't like it at all.

Family: She doesn't have a mum, she died when she was fighting through cancer, her dad is a druggie so her sisters had to put in care (not the same one as Violet)  
she really misses them., so she managed to arrange a contact visit.

Thoughts about being in care: She thinks its ok she likes it as she likes hanging around with people understands her and tries to help her, no one ever seen her cry she only cries when shes in her room and when someone knocks on her door she wipes her eyes and tries to remove evidence shes been crying sometimes she does sometimes she doesn't and when they notice she just snaps.

Likes: Pink…Going on her phone, huggies and she loves walks, Ballat, Art fresh air, there was once her family happy times went to the beach they really enjoyed their self they had lots of fun her little sisters playing building a sand castle she just having fun and then it got ruined as her mother dopped the bomb shell she has cancer and that's when everything got ruined.

Dislikes: Grasses, Bullies, people telling her what she can or can do, Dark colours., Waiting, long ago she was waiting in front of her family she got so annoyed she kept cursing so they kept her waiting for longer she got so annoyed that she literally punched the guy, her mother said sorry but she wasn't sorry.

Fears: Spiders, Flies, Mouses, water will splash her, getting dirty, getting fat and losing her shape, once she gone out oif control she was stuffing herself then he felt so bad as the chocolate , candy she had she was so scared she will gain weight so she exercised all day taking breaks water and then it worked she never gained weight.

Things she would say: Do I look ok? (with a panicked expression)

Name: Daniel Maximilian Sundberg

Nicknames: Dan, Danny, Sunny

Age: 14

Personality: Daniel kind of hates everything. After living with an abusive mum from when he was so little and for as long as he did he has got major anger issues. He hates being in care, the kids there, the staff there, he hates his sister, his grandparents and his mum. He hates his dad and his siblings (then feels bad for it since his dad, youngest older sister and little brother are dead). But maybe that is a cover for a very little boy who wants to curl up in somebody's arms and just cry his heart out. It's been almost twelve years since Thailand. And he was only two so he barely remembers it. He pushes people (if I don't let anything mean something. Then I won't have anything to lose). He kind of drives his own race and acts like he doesn't care what anyone says or thinks. He doesn't show any feelings except for anger. He doesn't talk much other than when he's angry (Which he is pretty much all the time anyway) and only glares around him as if someone of them has destroyed his whole life. He loves dancing ballet, his oldest sister used to take classes and then teach him. So now they don't live together anymore… but he's really good at it really.

Appearance: Light brown, short hair. Blue eyes (Has got the exact same color and shape of the eyes as his dad used to have) Normal height for his age. But as his dad was very tall they're expecting him to grow a lot within the next couple of years. Skinny and still those childish-round cheeks. Crooked front teeth in his upper jaw.

Celebrity look-alike: Samuel Joslin

Clothing style: (There is a bit on the polyvore edit I made for him) He likes pants with different kinds of patterns. And T shirts or hoodies with less crazy patterns but usually some kind of pattern or print. It might seem crazy but he somehow just makes it work. He likes grey, black and green (military green, not neon) and have got a backpack he usually carries around with him everywhere. He has a few pieces of clothing with Slytherin-prints (I don't know if you know Harry Potter, but Slytherin is from there) and usually sneakers of whatever kind. Have got a collection of about fifty pairs of sneakers and beanies.

Reason for being in care: Reason for being in care: Daniel's mum was thrown out of the house by her parents when she was a teenager and got pregnant. They never heard from them again, not when they had Ria, not when the tsunami hit (they never knew the family was even there). So his dad's parents were always kind of important to all of the children and their family.

They had one girl (Ria) and then waited until they were older to have more kids, seven years later they had Denise, then two and a half years later Daniel. And at last, two years later had Adam.

Daniel, his parents, sisters and brother were in a place called Khao Lak in Thailand when the tsunami hit at the end of 2004. As they wanted to give the grandparents a Christmas to themselves.

Already when the first wave hit the family was split up but Daniel and Denise managed to hold onto each other. Then when the second, even bigger wave hit Denise was hit unconscious. And even though Daniel tried to hold on to her in all of that water it was plain impossible.

Daniel, with deep gashes all over his body was taken to a hospital up in the mountains. There he suddenly and as of a coincidence was taken to the same room as Ria. They were both hurt, but somewhat okay.

Anna was unhurt and searched through every possible hospital and place she could find. At last after almost losing hope. She came to the hospital as a last stop. And at last ended up screaming her children's and husband's names at the top of her lungs. Sadly. Only two of five were there to hear her.

Unlike so many others, the bodies of David, Denise and Adam were all found. And before they went home to Sweden they could see them so they knew it was them. Weeks later, when they were taken to Sweden for funerals and everything (this actually happened in real life. But people were advised not to open the coffins. As several of the people were badly hurt and had been lying in the water and the heat for God knows how long) Daniel and his family did. He and Denise were very close even though Daniel was just three at a time. She was buried with his favorite teddy bear. (Well, when you're three that's kind of the nicest gift)

Anna, Daniel and Ria moved back. But the first night after the funerals Anna… she wanted to forget so she drank. And that kind of became her therapy- drinking and drinking and drinking and drinking. She turned very abusive and blamed Daniel and Ria (since it was their idea to go to Thailand for Christmas). Sara and Paul did what they could but the abuse was mostly kept secret.

Wow, this is turning out to be a long history, but I'm almost finished.

RIA always wanted to get away (she was very close to their dad and could never stand the memories at home in Sweden. (They were from a town called Sundsvall, it's about in the middle of Sweden). But five years ago, when she was twenty. She had the chance to move with a friend to Great Britain. To a place where she could practice more ballet and work in a dancing studio.

Having lost so much of her family she is very protective of Daniel. So she couldn't leave him back there. Their mum really couldn't care less, their grandma and grandpa weren't exactly in love with the idea. But they decided that whatever happened it was best if Ria and Daniel stayed together. And she was old enough to care for him. So the grandparents gave her as much money as they could afford and she went off.

It went alright for about a year. Then Ria got more work at those studios, but still had trouble to pay for everything for Daniel. She went through it with Paul and Sara. They still thought it was best if Daniel and Ria stayed together. So Daniel stayed back in Great Britain and ended up in care.  
Daniel and RIA still have contact now, four years later. But he doesn't want to talk to her and hates care and hates Ria for having ended up here. He has been moved around a lot in different care homes. And in one of them he met Skyler.

Biological family members: Older sister- Victoria 'Ria' Sundberg, 25. Portrayed by Britt Robertson  
Mum- Anna Sundberg- 41. Portrayed by Beth Littleford  
Dad- David Sundberg, deceased at 31 almost twelve years ago. Portrayed by Chase Hoyt  
Older sister- Denise Sundberg, deceased at 5 almost twelve years ago. Portrayed by Willow Sage hart.  
Younger brother- Adam Sundberg, deceased at six months almost twelve years ago. Portrayed by Jameson Moon Hart.  
Paternal granddad- Sara Sundberg. 71. Portrayed by Gillian Bevan.  
Paternal grand mum- Paul Sundberg, 73. Portrayed by Peter MacNeill

Thoughts about being in care: He hates it. He hates everything about it. He doesn't like the loud noises everywhere. He hates the kids being all around. He hates Ria for putting him in this situation (even though it's been four years since he ended up here) hehatesithehatesithehatesit

Things he likes doing: Reading, watching TV or movies. Going out running, listening to music. Dancing (rather ballet, but that's a secret)  
He might or might not like it, but he fights with as good as everybody as good as all the time. He uses fists rather than words and is kind of a bully.

Likes: Harry Potter, a TV-series called the O. C. Simple Plan and Pink's music. The swimming pool, pancakes, McDonald's, junk food. Chocolate, pizza. Yeah, you get the picture about what kinds of food he likes. T-shirts and hoodies, his backpack, training, (shame you have to be sixteen to work out on a gym!)  
And. Whether he wants to admit it or not. He does love his family and would do anything and everything to keep them safe.

Dislikes: Nightmares of being thrown around in the wave or about his mum (she was abusive from when he was three to when he was nine and moved away, so that's understandable), mud pools on the sidewalk (rather gets into the street and walks around it instead of around it) When the kids jumps in the pools and it gets on him anyway. Raining, pretty much anything that involves water. Being in care, Ria for putting him in this. All scars around his body (yet none in his face, but several down on his body and a long, big one from a gash running from his collar bone up towards his neck)

Fears: Deep water, waves, the ocean, losing (more of the) people he loves. Death, thunder and storms.

Possible storylines: They're going swimming with the care-home and he's freaking out but doesn't want to let anyone know.

He hears from Sweden and his grandma is very ill or even dead.

The other people around him trick him into meeting Ria.

One thing he would say: Get away from me.

Anything else I need to think about: He doesn't remember much of the wave since he was only three. But he does remember being thrown around in the water, not being able to breathe and Denise slipping away from him. As well as he does remember putting his favorite teddy bear by Denise in her little, little coffin.


End file.
